russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN does TV on its own terms
March 8, 2014 For RPN won as Best TV station in the 2013 KBP Golden Dove Awards. In his brief acceptance speech, the first time in recent years that the best station award is being given to neither of the two giant networks. He gave due credit to the "men and women behind the success of The Kasama Network who had to work harder with equipment, resources, manpower and yet have achieved many feats." New RPN and Solar owner Wilson Tieng said he ventured into new business territory to be the biggest to be the best. Trying to be the best by challenging conventions and daring to be different in its alternative programming, and striving to make a difference in the lives of others through its advocacies. Last Thursday, The Kasama Network gathered its friends from the press to celebrate its win and to formally unveil its new program slate. Network executives were led by the chairman Wilson Tieng who keynoted the affair. Canoy cited RPN's escalated efforts to strengthen the network's financial muscle to finance its programming, modernization, privatization and expansion plan. RPN will still be focused on maintaining the same target demographic of young, ABC viewership and positioning. Wilson Tieng's Solar Entertainment assume to functions of managing, providing programming content and marketing fotr Channel 9. RPN claims a new program slate described by the president and CEO Robert T. Rivera as an unrivaled suite of entertainment, news and information and sports programs whose broad appeal crosses age, gender, and socio-economic class. She said the network believes that there are audiences looking for true alternatives to formula programs and to cut and dry formats and that there are markets out there with a broad repertoire of tastes and interests and with penchant for original, out-of-the-box ideas. This is the audience to whom RPN wants to serve its multi-faceted quality primetime menu. More important is what the viewers can expect from RPN in the upcoming days. "We will continue with our primetime foreign shows. Honestly, competing with the other giant networks drawing our own following with our Emmy Award-winning series, dramas and comedies," said RPN Chairman Wilson Tieng. In exchange, RPN would get P100million in "goodwill" money. Prior to the takeover, RPN emerged as the able underdog in the so-called network "duopoly." This year alone saw the station's steady climb to the number 3 position due to the impressive showing of some of its programs, particularly those in the bracket. The Kasama Network has doing it before and it's doing it once again. From the benchmark of the special events of Thrilla in Manila, The Olympics and the Apollo Missions; the award-winning Filipino mini-series such as Malayo Pa ang Umaga, Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu and Davao; the imports of telenovelas are Marimar, Luz Clarita, Simplemente Maria and Maria la del Barrio, and the outstanding foreign series such as MacGyver, The X-Files, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Ally McBeal, Felicity, NYPD Blue, Dharma and Greg and The Practice. The unforgettable Filipino shows are the long-running No.1 sitcom John en Marsha which spawned any number of clones across all channels with the comedy king Dolphy, a musical variety show Superstar hosted by one and only superstar Nora Aunor and co-host German Moreno, a top-rated gag show Champoy, the noontime variety show Eat Bulaga! hosted by Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon, the drama anthology series like German Moreno’s Young Love, Sweet Love, a reality show for a singing contest Ang Bagong Kampeon hosted by Pilita Corales the late Bert "Tawa"Marcelo which first brought the singing contest to Philippine television, Pepe Pimentel's Sunday noontime game show Kwarta o Kahon, a soap opera Flordeluna starring the rising star Janice de Leon and the high-rated sitcom Buddy en Sol top-billed by Eric Quizon and the late Reford White. And now, RPN unleashes a fresh batch of homegrown and groundbreaking shows on the Kasama Network spawned by some of the best creative teams in the network led by VP Licensing and Merchandising Kitchie Benedicto, Entertainment Division of Entertainment TV Head Eduardo Cojuangco, Jr. and for News & Public Affairs, by News Head Mariold Haber-Dunca. He assures viewers that RPN will continue to show world-class U. S. episodes for as long as the American networks continue to do so and some of the programs have completed a full season worth of episodes. According to Tieng, the public can expect new and unique show next month as the game shows, musical variety shows, reality shows, sitcoms and fantasy series makes a splash in the local scene this month. In the network's RPN news programs: the top-of-the-hour news capsule RPN News Break, a flagship Filipino primetime newscast Arangkada Balita anchored by Angelique Lazo, and Newswatch, the longest-running English late-night newscast anchored by Buddy Lopz and Cristina Peczon with Francisco Colayco. Rivera aims to turn RPN around back to the glory days with its own pool of talents and as the leader network. The new slate of first TV program includes the reality show for national singing contest Boses Tinig Pinoy hosted by German Moreno with a judges of Aileen Papin, Anthony Castelo, John Nite and Pilita Corales for the singing superstars discover talented singers were the standards they upheld in the show's host, judges and contestantsen couraging the youth, in school and out of school, members of campus and church choirs, and other talents, age 15 and above to join the search in nationwide radio and TV search for the best in a capella while auditions are held daily in all provincial stations nationwide with a capella duet and trios coming from the 12 regions of the country will take home P1 million peso cash prize with a talent management contract with RPN through Talent9 and a music recording contract of Polyeast-Universal Records for the nationwide winner of Kasama singing champion; a musical variety show Superstar hosted by Angeline Quinto; a top-rated sitcoms such as Roderick en Nova top-billed by Roderick Paulate and Nova Villa, Mister Kemis Bayani starring Bayani Agbayani and recently a gag show Dobol Trobol with the top talents Arnell Ignagio, Mr. Fu, Brod Pete and Gio Alvarez; a Filipino mini-series Jose Rizal starring Joel Torre, Gina Alajar, Panky Amador and Michael de Mesa directed by Ruel Bayani, the network's evening soap operas Kung Maibabalik Mo Lang top-billed by the one and only superstar Mr. Nora Aunor and Tirso Cruz III and My Family's Lover starring the beauty queen Ruffa Gutierrez and Albert Martinez with a roster of Kasama talents Erin Ocampo, Jane Oineza, Andrea Brillantes and Ingrid dela Paz directed by Joel Lamangan; Pinapangako Mo, a drama anthology for the lucky-sender story hosted by Coney Reyes; a showbiz-oriented talk show Showbiz Ka! hosted by Pat-P Daza Planas and Nestor Torre; the local version of the top-rated game show The Million Peso Money Drop hosted by Rafael Rossel and The Price is Right hosted by Tom Rodriguez becoming the million peso prized game show on primetime; the late-night talk show Oh Yes!, it's Dennis with Dennis Padilla; the daily top-rated noontime variety show Chibugan Na! hosted by Randy Santiago, Marjorie Barretto, Hajji Alejandro and Chiqui Pineda together with today's hottest celebrities and stars; and the educational children show Penpen de Sarapen with Kobi Vidanes, Aaron Junatas, Angel Sy, Andrea Brillantes, Lance Angelo Lucido and Clarence Delgado. The poineered educational programs Eskwela ng Bayan targeted among younger children and elementary students. There four shows of Eskwela ng Bayan series: Karen's World tells about a talking female carabao (a carabao mascot for real) named Karen and a young man named Ingo (portrayed by Tonipet Gaba) about English and they met lot's of friendly characters showed also English lessons by animated pictures and examples in the setting took place in a province; Why? about a woman teaches people about Science and like in Math, she owns a laboratory; Solved with three kids who lived in the province tells about solving Math problems; and Alikabok tells about a young boy who lived with his grandmother tells about some Filipino stories and lessons too what the young boy didn't know about his grandmother is that she has magic too. For the first time Eskwela ng Bayan series for grade students in the covered court with the other students helped me alot achieve higher grades and best friend had the interest with programming for educational TV. With the help of Solar Entertainment, RPN comes up with new and exciting programming became known for its World-Class US Primetime campaign, which was launched last year. This means RPN airs new seasons and new episodes of popular American TV series after its initial U.S. airing wherein popular foreign programs are shown in the Philippines in current with their US seasons. Viewers need not buy pirated DVDs or download from the Net as the episodes are shown about three weeks after their telecast in the U. S. RPN has also kept its viewers updated by bringing into local television more series hits also airs top-rated US foreign shows on primetime such as Glee, America's Next Top Model, New Girl, The Vampire Diaries, Survivor: One World, 2 Broke Girls, Agents of Shield, Community, MacGyver, The Neighbors, Chicago Fire, NCIS, The Carrie Diaries, American Idol and The Walking Dead for the hir foreign series. It is the leader network which regularly airs the Hollywood blockbuster films, TV specials and concerts in Sine Nueve and Sunday's Big Event, and the telenovelas such as Mar de Amor and Porque el Amor Manda. It has a number of Asian dramas led by the Koreanovelas like Over the Rainbow, Wonderful Life and Dear My Sister. Of course, RPN also airs te MBA basketball games which has acquired new luster for the network, and also carry the 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics this April, and Miss Universe beauty pageant. With this development on RPN-9, we hope that local TV scene is enlivened beyond a two-network world. After all, IBC-13 and TV5 are doing with their own programming. Just a thought, a network has a consistent 25 to 30 percent of ratings, it will already rank No.3 to ABS-CBN and GMA-7 that n their ratings.